Political Parties of House Eridanus
System of Eridanus political parties Political parties on Tiber are a system that the House Eridanus nobility uses to project their power onto the upper echelon of the House. Parties do this by garnering support among like minded noble peers, and using this support to back candidates for the Triumvirate elections. Most of the political power in the House is concentrated in the upper echelon of Eridanus families, who traditionally control important positions. The most influential positions are the seats of the Triumvirate. The less influential families hold the more politically powerful families accountable to their wants and needs by electing the powerful families to the Triumvirate seats. Nobles are members of political parties, who use their collective voting power to elect Triumvirate members share their political agenda. Changes in the political landscape Ever since the take-over of the ACRE Corporation by House Eridanus, the Triumvirate has declined in political strength. The government of House Eridanus has been subdivided into different independent departments. The Triumvirate has been relegated to appointing the leaders of those departments, and keeping centralized oversight. This means that rather than being directly in control of the operations of House Eridanus, the Triumvirate decides the general political agenda that the rest of the House is required to follow. Determining the new way forward The debate between political parties has focused entirely on the direction House Eridanus should take going forward. The House has gained a great amount of wealth and influence after buying out ACRE, and Eridanus must decide how it is going to utilise these new resources. The chosen approach will determine which of the Eridanii families get to profit most from the new wealth of the House. Eridanii families sought to secure this wealth for themselves, and have aligned with similarly positioned families to ensure that the allocation of resources best suits their interests. Coalition politics Party politics in House Eridanus is split over a core argument. Should House Eridanus focus aggressively on projecting it’s power outside the Eridanus core worlds (Tiber, Demnoph, Yakiyah), or should it focus resources on the lands already controlled by the House? How closely is the House willing to deal with other Imperial Houses and other governments? Does it allow others to gain influence on traditionally Eridanii controlled lands, in exchange for extending the House’s political reach? This divide over the political agenda has split the political parties of House Eridanus in two major coalitions. One is focused on aggressive industrial expansion, and the other on protecting the traditional power structures and cultural values of House Eridanus. The Momentum of Imperial Revitalisation Shared Values: Ambitious, Expansionist, Pro-corporate Parties: Party for Sovereignty and Integrity, Party for Imperial Prosperity and Industrial Networking, Conglomerate of Business Interests “House Eridanus has made incredible leaps toward our rightful destiny with the acquisition of the ACRE Corporation and the planet Yakiyah. Now is not the time to let that momentum fade away. The destiny of this House lies among all the planets of our sector. We will remind the Empire that our industry is the beating heart of Acheron Rho, and show our rivals how House Eridanus brings prosperity to the Empire.” Coalition members The Momentum of Imperial Revitalization is a political movement based around focusing the wealth and political power of House Eridanus on the wider sector. The coalition is referred to as either Momentum, or the Blues. The two largest parties in Momentum are the PSI and PIPIN, who have strong connections among the nobility, and industrialists of the Empire respectively. The smaller CBI is deeply connected with the non-noble corporations of Acheron Rho, such as DCS, Trilliant, SERAPH, and PRISM. Political agenda Momentum is heavily focused on economic and political expansion. They think that the new House Eridanus is in a position of strength over the other Houses, and want to use the wealth of the House to gain more control on important Imperial planets. The coalition supports an open trade manifesto, that allows for greater trade between House Eridanus and other governments. They believe cooperation with others is the most effective way of expanding the power of the House. The Blues are therefore more likely to make deals with non-noble corps. The recent increase in SERAPH’s involvement on Yakiyah is mostly due to their politicking. Members and supporters Coalition has great support among the “new money” Eridanii families who came into wealth and power after the acquisition of the ACRE Corporation. Their sudden increase in wealth and status makes them eager to make their mark on the sector, and secure their rightful place in the history of the Empire. They believe that the only way for them to expand their power base in the House is to find new pastures. These families are apprehensive about taking the fight to the traditionally influential “old money” Eridanii families, because they don’t want infighting to weaken the House at large. Supporters of Momentum are incredibly proactive, and will use dealings with outside factions to gain power and influence at a quick pace. They are less concerned about the House losing political power on the three core worlds, because more of that land belongs to the “old money” families. Momentum’s tendencies to make trade deals with outsiders has gained them the steadfast support of the CBI, who seeks to increase their own wealth and power by encouraging House Eridanus to strike deals with corporations that their members are personally invested in. The Reclamation of Golden Prosperity Shared Values: Status-quo, Traditionalist, Cultural purist Parties: Party for Non-Irresponsible Debt Acquisition, The Luminous Tide, Friends of the Sky Whales “With our recent victory in the STO conflict, and the ascension of a new Emperox, our House has gained the power to reclaim what is rightfully ours. House Eridanus has not seen this much prosperity for centuries, ever since the golden age of Emperess Eridanus Erdianus Juliania. Now, the greatness of a new Golden Age for House Eridanus is on the horizon. Only through the uncompromising work ethic and values of our noble House can we build towards that glorious future. We will not bend ourselves to meet the lower standards of our rivals. The river will carve the rock, as it has always done.” Coalition members The Reclamation of Golden Prosperity is a political coalition built around the protection of the traditional values and power structures of House Eridanus. The coalition is referred to as either Golden Prosperity, or the Golds. The two largest parties in the Golds are the PNIDA, and TLT, who represent the economically conservative, and religiously conservative respectively. The FotSW are a smaller party of cultural traditionalists. Political agenda The Golds were set up as an opposition movement to the growing political influence of the Blues. The coalition was formed by conservative and traditionalist parties, who feel that their power base is being threatened, and that the increase of political influence by non-Eridanii on House Eridanus planets is unacceptable. Historically, the PNIDA and TLT have had different political methodologies, with the PNIDA being a passive status-quo party, and the TLT being an aggressively pro-active party. However, both parties feel that the Blues threaten their ways of life. Their anti-outsider convictions make them opposed to the open trade policy of Momentum. The Golds are more focused on what House Eridanus has already gained, and want to keep it securely in Eridanii hands. They are not principally against expansionist policies, but are wary of Momentum’s ambitions. They do not want the expansion of House Eridanus to require giving up their cultural influence on the three Eridanus core worlds. Members and supporters The Golds have garnered support from among the older and most powerful Erdianii families, who are the most traditionalist among House Eridanus. They seek to hold on to their political power by restricting the agenda of “new money” Eridanii, who are predominantly members of Momentum. They are afraid of losing their power base once Eridanii influence spreads outside of their sphere of influence, and are stoically against outsiders influencing Eridanii culture and power structures on the lands that are traditionally theirs. Political parties of House Eridanus Major parties Party for Non-Irresponsible Debt Acquisition (PNIDA) Tag descriptors: Patient, Responsible, Status-quo With its symbolic headquarters in the old capital of Tiberum the PNIDA acts in the interest of responsible economics. A proponent of traditional Eridanii values, the party has a firm belief that the strength of the House lies in the rules and work ethic that it has upheld for centuries. The party is generally opposed to sudden changes and upheaval in the House’s politics. Many of the oldest and most powerful Eridanii families have become members of the PNIDA, because they benefit most from the status-quo the party is trying to protect in Eridanii politics.. The PNIDA stand for safety and responsibility. The sector must be stable above all else. In this time of Imperial Turmoil, we need order and consistency. Keep the status quo and play the long game. The river carves the rock. We cannot let the recklessness of our noble cousins waste the wealth and power that we now possess. House Eridanus is strong, and through our vigilance, it shall remain so. The Party for Sovereignty and Integrity (PSI) Tag descriptors: Ambitious, Proactive Based out of the city of Tyr, the Party for Sovereignty and Integrity is the party that has been most ambitious since before the merger with ACRE. They believe that wealth and power must be seized through determination and action. In recent times, the party has seen a large influx of “new money” Eridanii families. These families had little power before the merger, but quickly gained wealth and influence with the acquisition of ACRE. The PSI is looking for opportunities to put this wealth to use. The PSI is dedicated to protecting and upholding the birth rites of those born noble, as well as the belief that we have a duty to our peers and to our lessers to lead the Empire into prosperity. Our aims must be high in order to achieve our greatest potential, anything less is an affront to our ancestors and those who rely upon us. The wealth and prosperity of our House has not been this great in centuries, and we are perfectly in position to reach for things that have been unattainable thus far. We praise diligence and care, but above all, action. We must take charge while others cannot, or will not. Our blood demands it. Blue in the Black. The Luminous Tide (TLT) Tag Descriptors: Proactive, Anti-MES, Anti-cyberware unless medical Based out of the city of Estuaria the hardline faction, even amongst the Eridanii. Like the PSI they believe in the leadership qualities of the Eridanii but have a focus on the way the Eridanii themselves behave too. Expecting the Eridanii to lead by example they expect a strict adherence to living a disciplined life, very much fitting the Eridanii stereotype of emotional repression and general lack of fun. Their views are that House Eridanus is the best, other factions should fall in line behind Eridanii leadership, and they are willing to fight for it. They have shared similar goals to PSI in the past, but their extreme methodology means the parties often could not work together. In recent times, the party has become a bastion for religious and cultural purity in House Eridanus politics. With the influx of new peoples and cultures in the Eridanii sphere of influence, The Luminous Tide stands as a bulwark of Tiberian culture, and will defend it from outside influences until it’s last breath. They have close ties to the Orthodoxy branch in the High Church due to their focus on humanity as a concept. They dislike the use of both MES and Cyberware unless medically necessary. The precise nature of this dislike varies from member to member and whilst some in the faction advocate for the complete abandonment of both most members accept Cyberware as medically necessary in some cases and view MES as a disease, one which should be strictly controlled. As a result, they expect any psionic members to refrain from using their MES at all, the only exceptions being metapsions and biopsions for medical purposes. Party for Imperial Prosperity and Industrial Networking (PIPIN) Tag Descriptors: Industrialist, Open trade In the wake of the ACRE audit, House Eridanus has formed an industrial guilds system to regulate the mass market economy of the sector. The Actii Mercantil are an Eridanii organisation officially independent from the Triumvirate, but the Transactos still has a large amount of influence over the trade policies of the House. The PIPIN was founded by Actimaesti who represent the Eridanii company owners that would see their businesses benefit from fewer restrictions on trade. Even though the PIPIN is a relatively new and small party, the large amount of wealth possessed by its members make the party a force to be reckoned with. The party membership is comprised of a number of powerful industrialists from different Actii, who use their wealth and influence over the Actii Summits to pressure and lobby the Triumvirate into complying with the economic strategies of the Actii Mercantil. Minor Parties Friends of Sky Whales (FotSW) Tag Descriptors: Cultural Based out of the city of Venoa and founded by the cities founder they view the majestic creatures that glide on the winds of Tiber as truly beautiful. Their songs have been decoded and some believe that a language of Sky Whales will be deciphered soon. The Friends of Sky Whales believe that the gentle giants above us are capable of sentience and must be treated in a similar manner as lesser humans such as serfs. The FotSW are a part of the Reclamation of Golden Prosperity coalition. They believe that they must protect the skywhale populations at all costs, and are afraid that outsiders will not show the respect for the creatures that Tiberians would. The Friends are cultural purists, and most members belong to a Repentant sect called the Divinity of the Sky Whales. Though some of its coalition partners in the Reclamation of Golden Prosperity coalition are quite opposed to the Repentant beliefs of many members of the FotSW, the FotSW still see them as better protectors of their interests than off-world entities such as SERAPH, in spite of the latter's shared Repentant faith. To FotSW, protecting the Sky Whales, and their own place in Tiber cultural as some of the Sky Whales’ most fanatical defenders, is more important than anything. And foreign ideas, even those coming from the Repentant homeworld of Cabina, are (rightly) suspected as being more concerned with all kinds of sector-level political considerations than the situation on Tiber, and thus as likely to harm the FotSW's cause on Tiber as anything. Thus, their fellow conservative defenders of the status quo are the FotSW's political partners of choice. An extreme wing (or fin) of the FSW treat the whales as if they were nobles, the first nobles of Tiber, and extend their humanity to other creatures of the planet and seek to uplift all to co-equal ranks in society. Nobles, freemen, serfs, emperox, sky-whales and other aliens are all equal in the eyes of this fringe fin of the FSW. Conglomerate of Business Interests (CBI) Tag Descriptors: Corporate Based in the city of Conflux and formed from the invested interests of the Business focused Eridanii the CBI stands for the interests of business owning Eridanii specifically. This unique focus on business by the most efficient means possible has given some rather peculiar ideas regarding organisation. The CBI are the primary advocates for business interests wherever they may come from and as a result, they have close ties with the members of the corporate factions in Acheron Rho. They are some of the foremost nobles with business ties to SERAPH, PRISM, The Trilliant Ring and the Deathless Conflict Solutions. The CBI had seen the greatest proponents for the Sector Trade Organisation from within House Eridanus, which has damaged their reputation during and after that conflict. After the acquisition of the ACRE Corporation, the CBI repositioned itself as a proponent of open trade, and deals between Actii and corporations. Its shady past during the STO conflict has prevented it from gaining many members, but it has a dedicated following of Eridanii who are deeply invested in the non-noble corporations. Assembly of Non-Interventionists (ANI) Tag Descriptors: Laissez-Faire, Liberal Based out of the city of Ostia as a foil to the major political parties, the ANI holds the unpopular belief of non-restrictive governance on market forces. The ANI would practice what they call “Benevolent Neglect”; a policy that while leadership continues it’s duties in regulating monetary policy and provide for the common defense, there would be no intervention on business or trade in any way, shape, or form except for in very specific fringe cases. As long as serfs continue to pay their taxes and respect the hierarchy of nobility, they can go about their business in whatever way they choose within the boundaries of the law and inside their noble’s sovereign territory. This party is far out of favor with the current nobility, ridiculed for its lack of proper guidance on public matters and concerns of market manipulation from powerful outside forces. At worst they are also accused of being near heretical, arguing that the ANI would violate the god given rights of nobles. There is some suspicion that members of the ANI are sympathetic to the Unified Peoples Collective. Because of these criticisms, most members of this party are not openly transparent about their affiliation to the ANI. Alvero Guardiã Renritsu (AGR) Tag Descriptors: Isolationist, Mercantilist The Alvero Guardiã Renritsu (Alvero Guardian Coalition), also known as the Alvero First Party, is an isolationist party focused on creating a united Alvero System. Several members of House Reticulum and House Eridanus are united behind the close connections formed between the sister houses after The Scream. AGR members are classic mercantilists and encourage the export of goods produced in the system and limit the number of imports. The AGR is also the owner of Alvero Public Broadcasting, a non-PRISM associated network of television and radio channels based on Bhor VI and promotes Alvero System businesses. Strongly against influences from outside the system, the party tries to limit the power of corporate entities and foreign noble organizations alike. In the wider political landscape of House Eridanus, the AGR is a small party that does not hold much influence. Their complete focus Tiberian nationalism prevents them from effectively participating in debates concerning the wider sector. Unless one is intimately familiar with Tiberian politics, there is little chance they’d have heard of the AGR or its political movement. The AGR has had open dialogues with the Movement for a Democratic Void (MDV) and recognizes the rights of natives of the system. The party has not endorsed the MDV’s message for a “free democracy” or autonomy for spacers but has provided legal aid against the ACRE corporation and other outsiders who would seek to control the people of Alvero. The strong noble stance of the AGR has made talks with more isolationist revolutionary factions such as the PLF and some ICS unions quite tenuous. For some members commitment to the strength of a united system surpasses the ideals of the Empire. Category:House Eridanus